Fire, water and x ray eyes?
by three-entlings
Summary: The X men, brotherhood and the acolytes have joined forces for safety due to anti mutant uprisings. What happens when one of them is taken? Includes most of the characters and three new ones. Pg-13 just in case.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the X men evo characters or X men evo for that matter but we do own Mungo Reeves (Hazard), Lauryn Reeves (Seaspray) and Gwen White.**

Fire, water and x ray eyes?

Chapter one: rainbow coloured spit

"These are our latest students, all from England. As you can see Betsy will be joining us. The latest riot in London caused them to get in trouble with anti-mutant protestors. Thankfully Betsy got them all out and brought them here." Professor Xavier dropped four files onto the desk in front of Wolverine. Logan picked up the folder on top of the pile and flicked through it, "Mungo, what mother gives her son that name."

"The same kind of mother that gives her son the name Logan, I guess." the Professor looked up to the figure standing in the doorway. He was very tall with blonde flecked hair.

"Ah Mungo, welcome. Come in. Logan this is Hazard. He has the ability to create fire. I'm hoping that he can work with Pyro in the future months." He gestured to a chair in his office, in which Mungo took a seat.

"I thought there were four of them."

"The others are coming. We had a little trouble with Gwen's powers. Had to find something that could act as a blindfold. Her powers have been going haywire recently." Hazard answered

"Blindfold?" Logan raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair.

"Gwen can see through things, having a sort of X-ray vision as one would put it." Xavier smiled, "Quite fascinating, although she can't control her abilities completely yet."

"She's learning though. Usually whilst in the company of over weight, middle aged men, she manages to stop it." Mungo stifled a laugh when he saw that the other two were taking him seriously.

"You mean she can see through your clothes?" Wolverine started contemplating whether he should start wearing an extra layer around the mansion instead of just turning the thermostat up when it was cold.

"If she puts enough concentration in, she can see through anything. Although that will only come with practice. At the moment, she can see through thin walls at her best." The Professor flexed his fingers as three girls walked in. The first had purple hair and was fairly tall for a teenager. Psylocke took the seat next to Logan and crossed her legs. Logan knew what her powers were. Her telepathic abilities would one day give the professor a run for his money.

"Welcome back Betsy, I trust your family are all in good health" the professor inquired.

"Yes thank you professor. Sorry about arriving with such short notice. I thought it best to come here, things are getting really out of hand in England." She replied

"No, no it's quite alright. I think it's definitely for the best." He smiled

The second girl took her place next to Betsy. She looked like a normal teenager with brown hair and brown eyes. All of a sudden her eyes turned a sparkling emerald green.

"Fuck it." She threw her hands over her eyes and pushed her head into her lap. Logan raised both eyebrows and looked at the professor.

"Logan, this is Gwen and this is Lauryn otherwise known as Seaspray. She is Mungos sister." He gestured to the last girl with bright blue hair who had seated herself in the remaining chair "Let me guess, rainbow coloured spit?" Logan laughed at his own joke.

"Actually, I can break my body down into water molecules in any form. Although rainbow coloured spit would be cool." She beamed.

"Well now we're done with the introductions I'll have Tabitha show you to your rooms as she is outside the door attempting to listen in." With that Boom Boom practically fell through the door.

"Sorry Professor" Tabitha picked herself up, "I heard there were newbies."

"Yes well now you're here you can show them to their rooms. The girls are in the room next to yours and Betsys. Mungo is sharing Kurts room." The professor introduced Boom Boom to the three new recruits her already knowing Psylocke.

* * *

Tabby and Psylocke led them through the many corridors of the X mansion to their rooms. "Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have to go shopping, catch ya later" Tabby waved and ran down the hall and round the corner.

"And I have to go and uh, do something" Betsy ran after her.

"strange" lauryn muttered opening her door with Gwen following her.


	2. blue rats and cookies

Chapter 2: Blue rats and cookies

"Bloody hell, this place is huge." Gwen threw her bag onto her bed and looked out of the window.

"Bit of a boring initiation ceremony though." Mungo came through the door and slumped down into the corner.

"What did you expect? A party?" Gwen rolled her eyes, "what you doing back in here? Why aren't you in your room?"

"It's really tidy but there's blue fur everywhere. That Kurt has one bloody weird cat."

"What happened to the dozens of other students and cool gadgets Betsy was talking about on the way over?" Lauryn said as she went to chuck her bag into the huge wardrobe that stood next to the door.

"She lied. She was just luring me over here. She didn't realise you two would tag along." Mungo grinned. Lauryn chucked her bag at her brother instead.

"We could ask her about that, she's just coming." Gwen nodded towards the door her eyes bright green.

The door swung open to reveal a messy looking Betsy. "Hey guys, sorry I look a bit of a mess I got attacked by ten Jamies on the way up here."

"Messy? You're a vision of lovelyness! But ten of the same person?" Mungo asked. Lauryn snorted, _need something to throw_ _at him_... _or push_ she looked up at the wardrobe _if only I had super strength_

"You'll see later" she grinned hearing Lauryn's thoughts, "anyways, I'd better show you the rest of the mansion and then it's shopping time!"

* * *

"You can't come in here." Jamie said blocking the doorway to the Lounge. Betsy catching on also joined him in blocking the doorway stuttering an excuse.

"Uh um, it's uh um haunted! Can't go in here."

"What's that bamfing noise?" Lauryn asked trying to peer through the gap in the door.

"Uh, we have rats" Betsy answered pushing Lauryn back, "really big ones, that uh, jump!"

"Jumping rats eh? I could help you with that" Mungo said winking at Betsy making a ball of fire in his hand.

"Uh no, they're Jamie's pets. Anyway, talking of Jamie, this is Jamie." She gestured to the dark haired boy standing next to her.

"Hey" he gave a small wave still blocking the door.

"Well I could at least help you catch them."

Suddenly one of the doors further down the corridor burst open and a huge, blue figure leapt towards them with what appeared to be a cookie in his mouth.

"On the other hand maybe not" Mungo extinguished the flame in his hand

"HANK! I TOLD YOU THEY'RE FOR LATER!" someone shouted at what Mungo thought was one of Jamie's pets.

"Sorry Ororo, I could not help but taste one of your delicious cookies" he called back grinning. "Allow me to introduce myself, Henry McCoy or Hank as most like to call me otherwise known as The Beast."

"Hey Hank, how've you been?" Betsy asked hugging him.

"I'm very well thank you Betsy. Are these the newest recruits?"

"Yep, this is Mungo, Gwen and Lauryn. You'll no doubt see what they can do in tomorrows Danger room session."

"That does not sound good" Gwen whispered to Lauryn who nodded in reply.

"I had better go and prepare for later." He said to Betsy, seeing the confused looks on the others faces he added, "the professor has a conference tonight so some of the adults will not be here. Nice to meet you all." They watched beast walk away down the corridor.

"Mmm blueness" lauryn grinned, "if only he was younger"

"Another one for Nightcrawler then" Betsy said ignoring Lauryns confused look "There's one more room to show you." She led them further down the corridor where beast had come from, "this is the kitchen. Hey Storm."

"Hello Elizabeth, nice to see you back at the institute." She turned to the other three "and hello to you. My name is Ororo Monroe but you can call me Storm, I can manipulate the weather."

The others introduced themselves before Storm caught Betsy trying to steal a cookie. "As I said to Hank, those are for later" she scolded. Betsy grumbled walking out of the room and gestured for the others to follow. "Bye Storm!" she called out. As soon as they were clear of the kitchen Mungo grinned pulling out a cookie from his pocket and presented it to their tour guide. "For you"

"How did you manage that?" Lauryn asked him

"Fingers of flame" he grinned wiggling his fingers in front of her face

"If you carry on showing off you won't have any fingers at all" Gwen growled at her friend

"What you gonna do? X ray them off?"

"Why you..."

"Now now children, no fighting" Lauryn tutted.

"Well that concludes our tour so it's shopping time." Betsy said interrupting their insults, "Let's go and see if we can borrow Scott's car."

"Can you drive?"

"Who said I was driving? I think it's about time Hazard showed me what he can do." She grinned and walked off towards the Garage with a very happy Mungo following her.

Gwen looked at a horrified Lauryn, "we're going to die."


End file.
